Accidental Crush
by Lady GreyWolf
Summary: this is entirely based on a roleplay between me and my friend. STORY: While guarding the Royal Palace of Naboo, Jedi Knight Tornyk and her Padawan Iraham spots an intruder...
1. Scene 1: Attack on Naboo

Darkness surrounded the capital city of Naboo

Darkness surrounded the capital city of Naboo. The streets quickly emptied as regular people and salesmen went home to get some sleep. In the castle gardens, two females were walking in silence.

"Keep your senses open", the older one said. Her posture and face indicated that she came from the far away planet of Delmeron. At first, people would think she was human. Then they would see that her eyes and ears were of a different shape and her figure too slender and gracious but still extremely muscular. Around the top of her head, her brown hair had a lighter tone, which made it look like she wore a crown. The only thing that made the female non-perfect was, probably, an old scar right across her left collarbone.

The younger female sighed.

"You've told me that seven times tonight only, Master", she said, but hesitated. "Master, look!"

She hardly finished the sentence before her Master rushed away towards the Eastern Tower.

"Come on!" she called. "The Senator!"

The younger female hurried after her Master, sneaking round the tower before running up its stairs to the top floor.

"I sense the Force behind that door", the younger one said.

"It's locked", her Master muttered. "Help me…"

Before she finished, a loud scream that was silenced too quickly to be normal was heard from the other room.

"It's Dormé, the Senator's handmaiden!" the Master said, before they both held out their hands towards the door. It burst into the room. Just as the two females entered, a shadow jumped out through the window.

"He knows the Force!" the Master said as she rushed to the female's side. Her apprentice rushed towards the window instead.

"I'll get him!" she called, before leaping out into the night and gracefully landing on the grass about twenty metres below. She started to chase the assassin across the garden, before they both ran out through the gates.

The apprentice would probably at first sight also remind people of a human. She wasn't, nor was she a Delmerian like her Master. Her race lived on Mirial, she was a Mirialian just like her old friend Barriss Offee and her friend's Master Luminara Unduli. Her skin had an olive tone, her hair was dark and her eyes like deep forest lakes; dark green and blue. On her cheeks were black tattoos shaped like two ribbons. In the Temple, she was also known to be one of the fastest runners and she knew she would catch this assassin.

Meanwhile, her Master had turned on a comlink on the wall.

"We need healers and guards to the Eastern Tower immediately, Dormé has been severely injured", she said as she tore of her jacket and made a temporary bandage. The handmaiden was unconscious and it was not the first time that the Master cursed herself for not practicing healing as an apprentice.

"_Master_", she heard her apprentice say, using telepathy. "_He got away; he had a speeder waiting for him_."

Her Master sighed.

"_Come back then_", she answered and rose as the healers and guards came rushing through the door.

"Master Tornyk, what happened?" Captain Panaka wondered.

"Dormé was attacked, by someone who knows the Force", Master Tornyk answered. "Though, I believe that he wanted to get to Senator Amidala. She's usually up her every night, studying the stars."

"We'll have to double the guards", Panaka muttred.

"I doubt that will do the trick", the Master sighed and looked at Dormé as she was carried out through the door. "As you know, Jedi can affect minds and our enemies, the Siths, can do that as well. If it was a Sith that attacked tonight, he might have confused the minds of the guards and therefore been able to sneek in."

"Or, he might work in the castle", her apprentice said as she came back up the stairs.

"If he does, he sure knows how to disguise himself", her Master muttered. "We've been here for three weeks and have been introduced to everyone in here. Still, we haven't found anyone that knew how to use the Force."

Her apprentice sighed and nodded solemnly.

"Well, I guess that we have to return to Coruscant and report all this to the Council", Master Tornyk said, picking up her bloody jacket. "Hopefully, we'll be able to sort this out."


	2. Scene 2: The Council

"So you believe it was a Sith that attacked the handmaiden?"

Master Tornyk nodded.

"He knew how to use the Force and we didn't sense anything before he lit the light in the room", she answered, keeping her eyes on Master Mace Windu. Master Yoda, who sat right beside him nodded slowly.

"Need to investigate this, you do", he said. "In danger, Senator Amidala is, if a Sith lord on Naboo is."

His eyes twinkled as he turned towards her apprentice.

"Young Padawan Farah Iraham, a glimpse of the assassin, you got?" he asked. Her Master cursed herself for not asking that before.

"Well, Master, he was quite tall, had dark hair and a green cloak", Farah answered. "I wish I had seen more, but it was dark and I only wanted to catch him so that I could… well, I wanted to catch him, and I knew I could have."

"Catch him to kill him, you wanted?" Yoda asked.

"No, Master", Farah answered. "What I meant was the faster I got him the faster I could return and bring him to the guards. Then they and the court of Naboo and probably the Jedi Council would be able to decide what should be his fate."

Yoda nodded and closed his eyes.

"Sandra, I want you and your Padawan to team up with Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and his Padawan, Anakin Skywalker", Mace said solemnly. "You need to find this Sith and bring him here."

"Of course, Master", Sandra Tornyk answered and walked out through the door with her Padawan.

As they reached their quarters, Sandra turned towards her Padawan.

"I believe that you've met young Anakin Skywalker before", she said. Farah blushed.

"Yes, Master", she answered.

"And maybe there was more than just friendship between you", Sandra continued. The red colour on Farah's face turned even deeper.

"Well, yes… at a time", she said.

"I hope that you won't let those feelings run away with you", Sandra said and opened the door. "Anakin is a very attractive young man, but you're both Padawans and will soon become Jedis. And I believe you know the rules."

"Yes", Farah answered and threw her coat onto her bed. Sandra looked at her from the opposite side of the room.

"You must understand, Farah", she said and lay down on her own bed. "Most Jedis have one or two periods in life when they do fall in love. Those periods that shapes us into what we are."

"Master, don't tell me you've been in love too!" Farah said and laughed at the mere thought. But when she saw how solemn her Master looked, she stopped.

"I have", Sandra answered. "It didn't hurt me or him before we realised that we couldn't be together. It wasn't right. The breaking with him was probably the most painful day of my life."

She smiled and pointed at her scar.

"Even more painful then when I got this", she said, before she turned solemn again. "What I want to tell you is that I don't want you to experience that kind of pain. That is why you can't let your feelings emerge during this mission."

Farah nodded, before she lay down on her bed to get some rest.


	3. Scene 3: Partners

Only hours later, they returned down to the docking station to meet up with Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker

Only hours later, they returned down to the docking station to meet up with Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker. Farah kept a stern look all the time, even as she greeted the two others.

"I'm glad to work with you, Sandra", Obi-Wan said with a slight nod. "We both are."

Sandra smiled quickly, before all four of them climbed into the spaceship.

"So, Farah, how's it been?" Anakin asked as they walked beside one another.

"Alright", she answered shortly, before she walked away to speak with her Master. Anakin twinkled in surprise. What was wrong?

"Anakin, I believe you should fly this thing", Obi-Wan said. Sandra laughed.

"You're still uncomfortable with flying, my old friend?" she asked. Obi-Wan grimaced.

"A bit, though Anakin is a much more qualified pilot than I am", he answered.

"Well, Farah is a much better pilot than I, so I believe that she'll make a fine second pilot", Sandra said. Farah stared at her Master and walked up to her as soon as Obi-Wan left to speak to Anakin.

"Master, I can't! Not with him!"

"The best thing right now would be if you faced it", Sandra whispered. "Believe me, if you can make this flight without letting your feelings emerge while sitting next to him, it will be a lot easier."

"You're sure?" Farah asked.

"Completely, one day I'll have to do the same", Sandra answered. "Trust me."

"You owe me then", Farah muttered, before taking her place beside Anakin. But during the whole trip, she couldn't help but looking at his graceful posture and daydreaming about him when the Masters didn't see it.


	4. Scene 4: Theed

The ship landed gracefully outside the Theed castle on Naboo

The ship landed gracefully outside the Theed castle on Naboo. The Senator, Padmé Amidala, greeted them together with some of the guards and her own handmaidens.

"Senator, it's a pleasure to meet you again", Obi-Wan greeted and bowed. Sandra and the Padawans did the same.

"I'm glad to meet you again, Master Kenobi and Master Tornyk", Padmé answered. "Have you found out who attacked Dormé?"

"We are pretty sure it was a Sith that attacked her, as he was able to hide until he entered the tower", Sandra answered. "And we're also quite sure that he wasn't after Dormé, but you."

Padmé didn't seem surprised to hear that and Sandra guessed that it was Captain Panaka who had told her of the Jedi's beliefs.

"We're here to escort you to Coruscant, where we hope you'll be safer", Obi-Wan continued. Now Padmé raised an eyebrow at them.

"Coruscant? Why would I be safer there? I'm quite capable of taking care of myself here."

"The last time you did that, you're handmaiden nearly died", Sandra muttered. Obi-Wan gave her a quick look, before he turned towards the Senator again.

"Senator, Padmé, you're an old friend of mine and I would hate to see you die like Qui-Gon did", he explained. "To leave you here with a Sith nearby would be extremely dangerous. Not only would he kill you, he might just as well kill the rest of your staff. None of us would like to see that happen. If you come with us back to Coruscant, you'll be guarded all the time by both Force-users and your regular guards."

Padmé looked at them in silence, before she sighed.

"Well then, I'll come back to you when I'm ready", she said, before she went back into the castle. Sandra smiled slightly towards Obi-Wan.

"Maybe that was the reason why Master Windu teamed us up", Farah whispered to Anakin.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Sandra hates to deal with politicians, while Obi-Wan handles them really well", she answered. Anakin grinned.

"Obi-Wan doesn't even trust politicians", he said. "But I guess Padmé's an exception. We fought together in the Battle of Naboo about ten years ago."

Farah smiled at him, understanding completely.

"I'm sorry that I seemed so cold before, I just… well, it's hard to work with you now again, after all these years."

"I understand completely", Anakin said with a smile. "So, how've you been?"

"Well, Sandra Tornyk is a great Master, I couldn't wish for anyone else to teach me", Farah answered.

"I guess I feel the same about Master Obi-Wan, but he always tells me off", Anakin said and looked at his Master.

"I guess that's how we learn", Farah said and looked at Anakin. His eyes darkened.

"I'm not so sure", he muttered. Farah wrinkled her forehead in surprise.

"You've changed", she mumbled. Anakin suddenly laughed and the dark shadow disappeared.

"I can still trick you that easily!" he said. Farah stared at him, before she also began to laugh. Before she realised what she'd done, she'd leaned in and given him a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Farah!"

Sandra looked irritated when her Padawan approached her with a smile.

"What did I tell you before?" Sandra whispered. Farah winced.

"Master, you're asking me to be… well, not alive! I can't! That is not who I am, not how I was born!"

"It's either leaving or remaining", Sandra continued. "If you go too far, the Jedi Order will expel you. Is that what you want?"

Farah didn't answer and Sandra slowly straightened. She believed she'd been too tough.

"I don't want you to experience the same kind of pain that I did", she said solemnly. "It's even worse than you could possibly imagine."

"Master, even though you did love someone, I don't think you understand…"

"Believe me, I do", Sandra interrupted and looked towards the ship. Anakin and Obi-Wan just disappeared through the doors, which made Farah believe her Master was looking at Anakin.

"Believe me, young Padawan, I do", Sandra repeated. There was something different in her eyes, something more… well, non-Jedi. Farah carefully wrapped her arms around her Master and hugged her.

"I will try, Master", she whispered. Sandra nodded.

"Be strong", she said as she held her Padawan before her, smiling. "Come on, we'll go after the others."

They started to walk up into the ship, when Farah suddenly stopped.

"Master, it's him!" she hissed. Sandra quickly dragged her Padawan up into the ship.

"Where?" she asked as they entered the cockpit. Farah pointed at a tall, dark man with shining, blue cloak.

"You're sure?" Sandra said in surprise. Farah nodded.

"I am, totally sure."

"Blast!"

Sandra rushed out to the entrance again. Obi-Wan and Anakin came from the opposite direction.

"It's the councillor", she told them. "He's on his way into the castle right now, we have to stop him."

The next moment she whirled around towards Farah.

"I want you two to stay on the ship, be ready", she told them before she and Obi-Wan rushed out.

"Master! I want to get him!" Farah called out.

"Be ready!" Sandra answered and showed her to go back. Farah stopped and looked disappointed. Anakin stood beside her.

"What did she mean?" he asked.

"Probably that we should be ready to start", Farah muttered and went back into the ship. "Blast, I want to do something else!"

"Well, if we do not stay, I'm sure they'll get pretty mad on us", Anakin said and sat down in his chair. Farah sighed, before also she sat down.

Sandra cursed all the way into the castle.

"If you continue that, I wouldn't be surprised if he hears you", Obi-Wan said.

"I should've seen it", Sandra muttered. "The councillor was the only one I couldn't sense any feelings from, I should've realised that it was him."

"Why didn't Farah realise that it was him before?" Obi-Wan asked.

"She never met him", Sandra answered. "While I was in the major meetings, she was taught to think politically with the younger politicians of her age."

Obi-Wan nodded, before he stopped.

"Continue to Padmé's rooms, I'll try and catch him on the way", he said and turned at a crossroad. Sandra nodded and rushed up the stairs.

She burst through the door and surprised Padmé.

"Senator, it's the councillor", Sandra said. "He's the assassin, you'll have to leave now or he'll find you."

Padmé looked like she didn't really understand, but then she grabbed her basket and nodded.

"How do we get out?" she asked. Sandra looked around and noticed that the Senator's window went right into a small garden on the third floor.

"_Farah!_" she called. Her Padawan answered immediately.

"_Get to the garden on the backside, third floor_", Sandra continued. "_You'll help the Senator to Coruscant_."

"_We're on our way_", Farah answered. Only seconds later, the silver-ship landed out in the garden. Sandra quickly helped Padmé down from her window and saw how Farah and Anakin helped her onboard.

"How'll you get back?"Farah asked. Sandra shook her head.

"Just go, we'll be fine!" she called as she went back into the room and hid in the big closet.

"_Master_…"

"_What now?_" Sandra said, pretty annoyed.

"_I… I just… just be careful, both of you_", Farah said. Sandra smiled slightly.

"_Be strong_", she whispered, before she shut away everything. If the councillor was close, he might already have sensed her. She needed to be completely isolated and trust her ears and eyes. And it paid off, only moments later the councillor entered the room, looking for Padmé.

"Senator?" he said, obviously surprised. "The Queen needs to discuss some urgent matters with you."

"The Senator has left, councillor", Sandra said and emerged from her hiding. At the same time, Obi-Wan entered the room.

"What is this?" the councillor asked. "Have the Jedi begun to attack innocent people?"

"We know it was you, councillor", Sandra said and loosened her lightsaber.

"What was I?" the councillor asked, looking really surprised.

"You attacked Dormé, believing that it was Padmé", Obi-Wan answered, also readying his lightsaber. Suddenly the councillor smiled.

"I did, and you will be no match for me."

Quickly he ignited a red lightsaber and attacked Sandra. She was unprepared and her block was really clumsy, but together with Obi-Wan she forced the councillor back. Even though they fought really good, the councillor managed to find a gape and escaped through the door. The Jedis rushed after, but they soon realised he was a lot faster than them.

"Stop him!" Sandra called to a couple of guards, who immediately began to shoot at the councillor with their blasters. He blocked them quite easily, before he knocked the guards over and grabbed one of them by the neck.

"Where is Senator Amidala?" he demanded to know. Obi-Wan and Sandra stopped and looked at him.

"Why do you want to find her?" Obi-Wan asked.

"To kill her", the councillor hissed.

"Why?"

"Do you really think I'll tell you that?" the councillor said and directed his lightsaber towards the guard's neck. "Tell me where she is or he'll die!"

Sandra gave Obi-Wan a quick look, before she answered:

"She's on the way to Tatooine along with our Padawans."

The grip on the guard's neck tightened.

"Liar!" the councillor called out. "This is your last chance, where is she?"

Sandra quickly held out her hand and pushed the councillor backwards. That made her realise that he couldn't have been trained too much in the Force. The guard fell to the floor along with the lightsaber, which turned off and rolled away. Obi-Wan rushed forward and grabbed the councillor along with some of the other guards.

"Why do you want to kill her?" he hissed.

"It was Dooku", the councillor whispered. Sandra raised an eyebrow.

"Why did Dooku tell you to kill Padmé?" she asked.

"I do not know, he would pay me 100 000 credits for doing it", the councillor answered, looking like he was about to start crying. Obi-Wan gave a quite whistle.

"100 000 credits?"

The councillor nodded.

"Seems like a payment you couldn't resist", Sandra said, before she turned to Obi-Wan. "We should take him back to Coruscant, as the Council told us to."

"We'll need a ship for that", Obi-Wan said and looked at the guards.

"I'll get you a ship", one of them said. "Three pilots as well."

"Oh, there's no need to…" Sandra begun, but the guard had already disappeared.

"Well, I guess we have three pilots then", Sandra muttered.


	5. Scene 5: The Senate

"You're worried?" Anakin asked.

"Yes", Farah answered, concentrating on the steering.

"Don't worry, they'll be fine", Anakin said with a smile. "Trust me."

Farah sighed and nodded.

"I guess", she said and turned towards the Senator. "Should we take you to the Senate immediately?"

"That would be great", she answered. "Senator Organa of Aldeeran will be there, so you won't have to walk in with me."

"I believe we should", Anakin said calmly. The females looked at him in surprise.

"Just a feeling I got", Anakin explained. "But when a Jedi gets a feeling…"

"You should follow it", Farah muttered. "My Master usually tells me that."

"Mine too", Anakin grinned. "He always has 'a bad feeling' about me flying him around on Coruscant. I believe he's right to have that feeling."

Farah laughed, before she once again concentrated on steering the ship smoothly through the clouds and houses of Coruscant. Soon, they could see the Senate in front of them. Padmé rose and walked out from the cockpit and was the first one to step out of the ship when it was put down on the ground. Farah and Anakin had to run to get up by her sides.

"I would be surprised if someone…" the Senator began, but she was interrupted by a masked man who suddenly emerged from behind a pillar. Before any of them really understood what was going on, he fired a large, red energy-ball towards the Senator.

Anakin was the first one who reacted and just managed to get out his lightsaber and block the shot. The next moment he ran off to catch the man.

"Make sure she's safe!" he called to Farah, who already had begun to pull Padmé back out of the Senate. They ran onboard the ship and flew away from the Senate. The younger Jedi's heart raced. What was all this about? Why did they all want to kill Senator Amidala?

"Where are we going?" Padmé asked and sat down next to Farah.

"We need to get to the Temple, they might be able to help us and there you'll be safe", Farah answered, before she used telepathy to contact her Master. "_Master, there's an attack in the Senate!_"

"_What?_" Sandra answered while grabbing a comradio in the ship. "Farah, you need to get the Senator away from there!"

"We're on the way to the Temple", Farah answered. "Where are you?"

The comradio sounded really weird and Farah wrinkled her forehead in surprise.

"Master?"

"Farah! Do you hear me! Farah!"

The panic in her Master's voice made Farah's heart race once again.

"Master! I hear you!"

There was no answer, just a scream and then silence. Farah looked terrified as she looked up at Padmé, who looked just as terrified.

"Something must've happened", Padmé said in a voice that was merely a whisper. Farah nodded, before she used telepathy to contact Anakin.

"_You've got him?_"

"_No, he's quite fast_", Anakin answered as he continued the chase. "_Hopefully he'll get tired soon, or I will give up on this._"

He sounded really irritated and Farah fought to keep her tears away. She had sensed danger in that man.

"_Anakin, I beg you, don't give up_", she said. "_For both of us, don't give up… I love you._"

"_What?_"

Anakin sounded really confused and Farah thought that she had sensed the wrong thing in him. Her heart dropped down into her boots.

"_I… I thought you felt the same_", she said.

"_What? Of course I… I mean… ah, blasters! Of course I love you!_"

He continued the chase with a lighter heart and a smile on his face. She loved him! They were still one! He laughed when he caught the masked man and twisted him around.

"Now, tell me what you want with Senator Amidala", he said.

"Do you really think I would tell a Jedi-Scum like you that?" the man answered in a harsh voice. Anakin pulled up his lightsaber once again and ignited it in front of the man's face.

"Actually, I do think that", he whispered. Suddenly he felt the presence of more people and he looked up. About twenty other masked men stood around him with blasters and other weapons. As they started to shoot at him, he threw the man away and had to retreat while blocking the shots.

"Master Windu!" he managed to call in a comradio that he held in one hand. "There's an attack in the Senate!"

The next moment a shot hit him and he fell down on the floor, coughing.

"Where is the Senator?" the leader hissed. Anakin looked up at him while trying to stop the blood from his side.

"I'll never tell you", he whispered.

"Tell us, or we'll kill the woman you love!" the man bellowed. Anakin must've looked terrified, because the next moment the man started to laugh.

"We're telepathic, we were able to read your little conversation", he said. "So, tell us where the Senator is, or your love will die."

"I will never betray either of them", Anakin answered. The man's eyes darkened behind the mask.

"Foolish boy! Don't make me kill you!"


	6. Scene 6: Jedi Temple

Master Mace Windu hurried through the corridors of the Jedi Temple. He couldn't understand how all of this could happen. The Jedi should've been able to see it coming. At the entrance, he met the ten Jedi Masters that he had told to come.

"Young Skywalker reported that there's an attack in the Senate", he said. "Master Secura, you come with me along with seven others of your squadron. We need to hurry."

He then turned to Jedi Master Hennid.

"I need you and Master Geeba to make sure that young Iraham and Senator Amidala are alright", he said. "They'll be here in a couple of minutes."

The two Jedi Masters hurried away to the docking bay to meet up with them. At the same time, Mace and the eight others sat up on their speeder-bikes and flew away towards the Senate.

Farah put the ship down on its right place in the Jedi Temple and went out side by side with Padmé. To her surprise, it was Master Hennid and Master Geeba who greeted them. Geeba quickly took her aside.

"Anakin's under attack in the Senate", he explained while Master Hennid escorted Senator Amidala to an apartment. Farah stared at the Jedi Master.

"Oh stars, is he going to be alright?" she asked.

"We do not know, we've lost contact with him", Geeba answered. "Master Windu and Master Secura leads a squadron there to help him, hopefully he's fine."

Farah nodded and sealed her feelings away from the older Jedi Master. Side by side they walked out of the docking bay into the light corridors of the Temple.

"Do you know where you're Master is right now?" Geeba suddenly asked. "They should've contacted us."

Farah turned pale as she realised that she still didn't know what had happened to her Master.

"Oh stars, I have no idea", she whispered. "I contacted her when we flew away from the Senate and we had some trouble communicating and then I heard her scream and… oh, Master Geeba, everyone that I care for are in danger!"

She dropped to her knees and started to cry. Geeba looked a bit uncertain of what to do, but then he grabbed her by her shoulders.

"Calm down, your Master will be fine", he said calmly. "Both she and Master Kenobi are well qualified to get out of such situations. And Anakin, he'll probably be alright."

"I just feel like I've failed them all", Farah whispered.

"Of course you haven't!" Geeba called out. "They want you to be strong and get through this, and they know you can. You haven't failed them, I promise."

"But what shall I do?" Farah asked.

"I would say that you should rest a bit", Geeba answered. "You've had some tough days and you surely could need to rest before we find out what to do next."

"I wouldn't be able to rest now", Farah said. "I just think about my Master and Master Kenobi and Anakin…"

"Then meditate", Geeba suggested. "It will work out."

He smiled and she carefully smiled back, before she walked away to a meditation-room. Maybe she just needed to think.


	7. Scene 7: Stranded

Obi-Wan crawled out from the wreck while coughing

Obi-Wan crawled out from the wreck while coughing. He had no idea where they'd crashed; he had been meditating when the engine began to collapse. He hoped Sandra would tell him where they were. Slowly he sat up next to a tree and checked his body for injuries. When he couldn't find any broken bones or any other injuries, except for bruises, he looked up and noticed the councillor. The tall man carefully sneaked away into the forest. Before Obi-Wan thought any more about it, he reached out into the Force and grabbed the councillor. The man fell down unconscious; obviously the Jedi had done a bit too much. He muttered as he rose and dragged the councillor back to the wreck. Then he tied him to a thick tree with a piece of his clothing. If they didn't leave this place, they would be able to watch him all the time.

"Obi-Wan!"

Sandra was on the other side of the wreck with the pilots and he quickly climbed over onto her side. Once again, he understood why people thought of Delmerians as the most beautiful creatures in the universe. Even though she was now covered in blood, it was hard not to notice her grace.

"The pilots are badly injured, one's got a big wound in his back", she said and looked worried. Obi-Wan quickly inspected the mentioned pilot and sighed.

"I don't know about you, but this is not the first time I curse myself for not practicing healing", he said and tore off his coat. "There's nothing we can do, I'm afraid."

Sandra nodded solemnly and began to use her own clothing for the two other pilots.

"Always the pilots", she muttered as she rose. "Where's the councillor?"

"On the other side", Obi-Wan answered. "I tied him to a tree, but we have to guard him."

"And except for that, we need to survive this", Sandra muttered. She leaned her back against a tree and scrubbed off some blood using her clothing.

"We need to build some kind of a shelter, find food and try to construct some kind of communicator", Obi-Wan agreed. "Except for that, all we can do is to wait."

Sandra sighed and looked around. Suddenly she stopped and looked in behind a tree.

"There's a house over there", she said. "Maybe they can help us."

"We can't leave the pilots and the councillor here", Obi-Wan answered and looked at the still unconscious man. Sandra wrinkled her forehead.

"We can't leave him since he can block himself from the Force", she agreed. They stood silent for a while, before Obi-Wan sighed.

"I can go and have a look", he said. Sandra nodded and looked at him when he left. He stopped and smiled at her.

"Hey, I've always survived, right?" he smiled. Sandra smiled back and waved at him as he disappeared.

As he stopped at the old wooden door, he took a deep breath before knocking. Only seconds later an old man opened the door. His blue eyes gave Obi-Wan a piercing look.

"Yes, Jedi?" he said. Obi-Wan twinkled in surprise.

"I… I just wondered if you could help me and my companions?" he asked. The man looked irritated.

"I won't help Jedis", he said bitterly. "Since Dooku came, you've only been trouble. You will cause the Republic to fall."

With those words he slammed the door into Obi-Wan's face. The Jedi looked surprised, before he sighed and walked back through the woods towards the ship.

"How did it go?" Sandra asked as he approached her. He shook his head.

"Not good, the man who lived there didn't trust Jedis. He said that we would bring the Republic to its end."

Sandra rose and looked irritated at the house.

"I guess I'll have to speak with him", she muttered and walked away. Obi-Wan rushed after her and grabbed her arm.

"What?" she asked and looked at him. He shook his head.

"You can't receive trust through violence, you know that", he said. She pulled back her arm.

"I will not let the pilots die thanks to some man who can't trust us!" she hissed.

"We need to stay away from him", Obi-Wan said and shook his head in sadness. "There's nothing else we can do."

Sandra seemed like she was about to continue the arguing, but then she sat down on the ground with a sigh.

"I just wish we could communicate with Coruscant", she said and pulled up her knees.

"Well, we have to build something", Obi-Wan said and sat down next to her. "We can use parts of the ship."

Sandra stood up and looked at him.

"What are we waiting for then?"

"That you return to common sense?" he answered with a grin as he stood up. She laughed and looked at him during a long time. For a moment he thought she would kiss him, but then she turned away.

"What do we have to do?" she asked.

"Well, we need to find parts that we can use and then make some kind of plan for how to build it", he answered.

"Can't we use the communicator in the ship?" Sandra suggested. Obi-Wan nodded.

"It might work, at least as a base."

He crawled into the wreck and heard Sandra follow him. As he crawled into the cockpit, he continued to think about that look she'd given him outside.

"Found anything?" she asked from the other room. Obi-Wan didn't answer immediately; he continued to look through the parts.

"I believe I could use some light", he answered. Sandra shook her head.

"Why don't use your lightsaber?" she asked. He turned towards her.

"To ignite it in here would be extremely dangerous, I could melt something important or cause an explosion", he answered. Sandra nodded.

"I could hand out some parts that I believe will work, so we can see them in the daylight", he continued. Sandra nodded once again and backed out to give him some space as he began to hand out parts. She placed them in rows on the grass and looked at them, before she heard someone clear his throat behind her. As she turned, she saw the old man from the house.

"I believe I should help you get away, so you won't disturb me anymore", he said and placed down buckets with water and salves. Obi-Wan popped his head out from the ship with a smile.

"Thank you so much", he said. The man smiled guilty.

"My wife fell in love with a Jedi and left me", he explained. Sandra and Obi-Wan looked at each other in surprise.

"I can understand why you didn't want anything to do with us then", Obi-Wan said as he looked back at the man. "Was the Jedi Count Dooku?"

The man nodded solemnly.

"He's not in the Order anymore", Obi-Wan continued. "It's about ten years since he left us. Once again, thanks."

The last he said as he jumped out of the ship. The old man smiled again and then sank down next to the pilots.

"Is there anything else I can help you with?" he asked.

"Well, we need to find something to eat", Sandra answered as she looked at the parts on the ground. The old man scratched his neck.

"I'm afraid I don't have a lot, but you can take it if you want", he said. Obi-Wan quickly shook his head.

"There's no need for you to give us food if you have very little", he said. "Just tell us what plants and animals you shouldn't eat and we'll find food ourselves."

The man nodded towards a green plant.

"You should be able to eat that one, I guess."

As the Jedis turned away, Obi-Wan leaned towards Sandra.

"What does he think we are? Cattle?"

Sandra smiled at him and grabbed his arm. Obi-Wan quickly looked down at her grip and smiled at her, a smile that he really shouldn't use but he knew her too well. It was that kind of smile that she always loved to see him wearing.

"Sure, I can eat anything…"

She yanked back her hand by the tone of his voice and instead turned towards the plant. Carefully she took a bite.

"It tastes like… well, I'm not sure how to describe it", she said and chewed. Obi-Wan smiled.

"Puke?" he suggested. She looked annoyed.

"No, but…"

She didn't manage to finish the sentence before she fell down on the ground, coughing. Obi-Wan sank down beside her, smiling a bit.

"I told you", he said. "Always trust my instinct."

She carefully raised her head and looked at him. That was when he saw it; fear. She hadn't expressed that amount of fear in a lifetime.

"It… is poisonous."

Obi-Wan gasped and quickly rose, turning towards the old man. The man smiled victoriously.

"Idiot!" Obi-Wan called out and reached for his lightsaber. "Do something! Now!"

The old man just laughed.

"Do you not realize that I did it on purpose?" he asked. "I hate you Jedi-scums."

Then he was gone, as if the very air had taken him. Obi-Wan stared at the spot next to the pilots. He now saw that the pilots were all dead, none of them had been cured by the old man; just poisoned.

"What can I do?" he called out. As he heard Sandra trying to stand up, he turned around and sank down beside her, holding her in his arms. She looked up on him.

"Who would ever… think it would end like this?" she asked. He felt his eyes burning as tears tried to emerge from them.

"No", he whispered. "You can't give up. Sandra, listen to me!"

She shook her head, mumbling his name. As he heard her saying it, he released his tears.

"Please, don't leave me", he managed to whisper. Sandra slowly raised her shaking hand and wiped away some of his tears. It was just too much for Obi-Wan. Why hadn't he told her the truth before? He hugged her, held her close to his body, and carefully kissed her. As he felt her respond, he carefully ended the kiss. It couldn't last, he knew it.

"Don't leave me", he whispered. She looked at him.

"Obi-Wan, it was my fault", she said. "You… you have to move on."

"Don't say that!" he answered. "I had a bad feeling about that plant, I should have stopped you."

He reached for the bottle of water that had survived the crash. It was meant to be saved for the future, but Sandra needed it right now.

"Here, take some water", he said and helped her drink. As he pulled away the bottle, she whispered:

"I choose it myself."

He met her beautiful eyes, shaking his head.

"Stop it! It was all my fault."

He held her closer once again.

"Oh stars, what would I be able to do if you died", he whispered as tears continued to fall from his eyes. As he released her, he saw how she closed her eyes. He felt his heartbeat stop.

"Sandra? Sandra?"


	8. Scene 8: Search

Farah slowly walked into the meditation-room

Farah slowly walked into the meditation-room. Her last time hadn't brought her much rest, but she hoped that this time she might be able to contact her Master. She sat down on the soft floor and listened to the water behind her. Then she raised her eyes and looked at the opposite wall, where a night-sky full of stars was painted.

"Master, where are you?" she whispered. "Let me feel you, please…"

She didn't feel anything and once again allowed the tears to fall, holding her head in her hands. She hardly noticed when Master Mace Windu appeared in the door.

"Iraham?" he said. She nodded, wiping her tears away. He looked at her in silence for awhile, before he continued.

"We brought Skywalker here."

Farah stood up and once again burst into tears, this time tears of joy.

"Is it true? Where is he? Is he alright?"

Mace raised his hand to stop her questions.

"He'll probably be alright; he's with the Healers as we speak. Though he didn't want them to see to his injuries before he knew that you were safe."

Farah embraced the Jedi Master and he stepped backwards in surprise. He hadn't expected her to do so, though he knew how much she was like her own Master.

"Master, you must let me see him", Farah said. "By the way, did you manage to catch the assassin?"

"Well… hrm", Windu said and returned from his thoughts. "I guess it's okay if you visit him right now, but only a short visit. He needs to rest. And no, we haven't captured the assassin. But we have people out everywhere on Coruscant, so we should find him pretty soon."

Farah smiled and rushed past the Jedi Master towards the Healers' Room in the Temple. He watched her run and shook his head. She reminded him too much of Sandra, which reminded him that he still needed to find his old Padawan.

Farah carefully sneaked into the room.

"Ani?" she whispered. He immediately opened his eyes.

"Farah!" he said and smiled. She rushed to his bed and embraced him.

"Oh Ani, don't ever do that to me again!" she said. He tried to hide a grunt of pain, but she heard it.

"Well, as you know, I had to", he said and smiled. She quickly grew solemn.

"You have to let me examine your wounds, maybe I can heal you", she said.

"No, no", he said, still smiling. "Let the Healers deal with that. You have to find our Masters."

She quickly silenced him by leaning forward and kissing him. He twinkled in surprise, but then greedily responded, wanting more and more. When she broke the kiss, she carefully lay down beside him, allowing him to smell her hair.

"I don't know what to do", she whispered. "I can't reach her."

He gave her a quick hug.

"We'll come up with something, I promise", he said. "Now we are two again."

She sensed how he tensed and immediately sat up.

"Someone's coming", he hissed. "Here, just sit right next to the bed."

She nodded and sat down on the chair, looking like she was telling him something. Then the door opened and a Jedi Healer named Rilena stepped in. She smiled at them.

"I see you've visited your friend, young Iraham", she said. "Don't worry, he's going to be just fine."

"I guess it's my duty to see he's fine", Farah answered and smiled, before she rose. "But now I have to go."

Anakin gave her a quick smile and waved as she walked out through the door. Outside, she couldn't help but making a jump of joy down the stairs. But, then she managed to land right in front of Master Windu.

"I'm… I'm sorry, Master, I was just… so relieved that Anakin was alright."

Mace raised one of his eyebrows and sighed.

"Sometimes, you remind me too much of your Master", he muttered. Farah looked surprised.

"You mean that… my Master was… well, more human once?" she asked.

"I guess we all are a bit human, as you wish to call it", Mace answered. "But we know that we can't show those feelings all the time as it wouldn't work for us."

Farah looked at him.

"Master, I guess everyone needs some love", she began, but he interrupted her by walking down the corridor. She followed.

"Of course we all need love, that's one of the main factors of surviving", Mace said. "But if we allow the love of a certain person control our acts it would be faithful. You know the rules."

Farah looked down into the floor.

"What rules, exactly?" she asked. Mace muttered something.

"A Jedi is not allowed to attach himself to another person and we're not allowed to own things", he answered. "But we shall show compassion towards every being in the Universe, as we are all part of the Force."

Farah felt a sting of sorrow inside her, but quickly looked past the feeling. She needed to concentrate.

"Master, what about Master Tornyk?" she asked. Mace nodded towards a Map Room.

"You'll have to help me find both her and Master Kenobi, fast", he answered. She hurried after him.

"Just tell me what to do", she said. Mace picked up a hologlob and placed it in the right spot. As he did, the room was filled with holographic stars and planets.

"This, is the route between Naboo and Coruscant", he said, pointing. "You were the last one to hear from them, you need to meditate and find out where they crashed."

Farah nodded and sat down, slowing her breath and concentrating on her Master.

"I… I just sense a very weak pulse", she said. "She's not alright… Master Windu!"

She opened her eyes as she felt him grabbing her shoulders.

"Concentrate on that moment when you heard her scream", he said calmly. "Go back inside yourself; see through her eyes what happened."

She nodded and closed her eyes again, concentrating as he had instructed her.

"A planet where no one seems to live", she said after a while. "It's quite green, though."

Mace nodded, walking among the stars and looking at the planets.

"We have some that matches that", he said. "Do you see something more?"

Farah slowly nodded.

"It's north of the Helia-star", she said and opened her eyes. Mace wrinkled his forehead, walking up to the mentioned star.

"North?" he mumbled, looking at the planet that matched the description. "What were they doing there?"

Farah shook her head and looked questioning at Mace. He sighed.

"The regular route is here", he said and pointed it out once again. "As you can see, the Helia-star is far away from that route, which means that if they are on this planet…"

He pointed at the shining planet.

"They're not just trying to find a shortcut."

"Do you mean that they were controlled by something?" Farah asked. "Could the assassin they'd caught be the one to affect them?"

Mace shook his head.

"No, it's hard even for the strongest among us to affect a ship like that", he answered, looking at the planet. "It is possible, though, that they were hunted."

Farah nodded, before she suddenly rose.

"What if they're still on Naboo?" she said.

"What?"

"My Master never said anything about them being on the wrong course, maybe they think that they are on another planet but they are still on Naboo. What if something broke while they passed through the atmosphere?"

Mace wrinkled his forehead.

"On Naboo? How's it possible?"

"Well, aren't the Sith's powers quite… unknown, as we speak?" Farah suggested.

"I can agree with that, but none of us can affect another Force-Sensitive being. We can only affect those with weaker minds…"

"Master, we have to get to Naboo", Farah interrupted. He nodded slowly.

"I guess it's a good place to start on and who knows, maybe you'll see more if we travel on the same route as they did."


	9. Scene 9: Communicator

It was dark when she opened her eyes

It was dark when she opened her eyes. Even though she remembered the planet was quite warm, she was shaking as if it was freezing. Then she coughed, over and over again. Her chest hurt awfully and she found it hard to breath. When she lay down again, she noticed Obi-Wan's worried eyes looking at her.

"Oh Sandra", he whispered, tears once again filling his eyes. "For a moment I thought… how are you feeling?"

She opened her mouth to answer, but no sound came. She swallowed and tried again.

"Water?" she whispered. He gave her a faint smile and handed her the bucket with a relieved sigh. She drank a few gulps before once again leaning back. Obi-Wan looked into the small fire he'd made while she was gone.

"We have to get you to a healer", he said, before running his fingers through his thick hair. "Blasters, what am I going to do?"

She shivered again and wrapped her cloak tighter around herself.

"You've managed to fix the communicator?"

"No", he answered. "There are some parts needed and they're destroyed."

Sandra nodded, carefully placing her head in his knee.

"I was afraid that would be your answer", she whispered. She felt him stroke her hair, and she closed her eyes.

"Don't worry", he whispered. "They'll find us, I'm sure."

She nodded and slowly opened her eyes once again.

"What about the pilots?" she asked. He slowly shook his head.

"I've put salves on their wounds and bandaged them, but it won't hold for long", he said. She turned so that she could face him.

"Then you'll have to find a healer for them", she said. He shook his head and looked frustrated.

"It's not possible! This whole planet is desert, except for that man!"

She nodded slightly and sighed.

"I know."

Obi-Wan continued to stroke her hair, before he suddenly placed her on the ground again and rose.

"Sandra, don't ships have a reserve communicator?" he asked. She wrinkled her forehead.

"I guess they should have one, but it should've been in the cockpit and we both now it was almost completely destroyed."

He gave her a meaning look.

"You need to have hope, right?"

She smiled as she saw him disappear into the wreck, hoping that he would find what they wanted. But her hope went away when she saw his bitter face while he was walking back to her.

"You were right", he said. She nodded and groaned.

"Blasters!"

Then they both heard one of the pilots move and make a sound. Obi-Wan looked up.

"I believe one of the pilots wants to say something", he said and wrinkled his forehead. Sandra dragged herself up on her elbows.

"Go and check", she ordered him. He nodded and walked away once again.

As he sat down next to the pilot, he felt a spark of hope. Maybe the other man had a solution. The pilot looked up at him, coughing.

"Comm-uni-cat-or", he whispered.

"What's with it?" Obi-Wan asked. The pilot put down his trembling fingers in his pocket and pulled up a small device. As he handed it to Obi-Wan, he smiled reassuringly. The next moment he fell back on the ground and stopped breathing.

"Hello? Sir?"

Obi-Wan carefully shook the pilot. He heard Sandra's voice behind him.

"What is it?"

"He gave me something", Obi-Wan answered. "And he said something about the communicator, so it should be some kind of a spare part, I guess."

Sandra wrinkled her forehead as he got closer.

"May I have a look?"

He nodded and handed her the piece of metal. She turned it in her hands.

"I've never seen anything like it before", she said slowly, sliding her hand over the softer side of the piece. Immediately a blue picture glimmered before it.

"A screen?" Obi-Wan said, surprised.

"I'd rather call it a hologram sender, but of a type we've not seen before", Sandra said, smiling. "Though, the contact is quite bad."


	10. Scene 10: Finally

Mace steered the ship towards the green planet

Mace steered the ship towards the green planet. He nodded at it, indicating Farah to look.

"This is the only planet that fits the description 'green, desert and north of Helia'", he said. Farah nodded and sat down on the floor.

"I'll try and sense them", she said. Mace turned forward again, turned on the autopilot and closed his eyes. But it was only moments later that he opened them again, disturbed by a beep from the controls. Farah opened her eyes as well.

"We're receiving a hologram!" she said, surprised. Mace nodded.

"So there's someone down there", he said and pushed in a button on the controls. "This is Master Mace Windu. Do you read me?"

The blue picture glimmered before turning quite stabile.

"Master Kenobi!" Farah exclaimed. Obi-Wan seemed relieved.

"Do you read me?" he asked, his voice sounding crappy. Mace adjusted a few controls and nodded.

"We read you. Could you send us our coordinates?"

"In a moment", Obi-Wan answered, smiling at his companion. Farah swallowed as she saw her Master's pale face. Still, she smiled at Obi-Wan.

"Don't worry, we're safe", Obi-Wan whispered as he send the coordinates to the ship. "Did you get them?"

Mace nodded once again.

"We'll be there in a couple of minutes", he said and turned off the communications. Farah sat down in her chair.

"She looked so pale", she whispered. "If I had been faster…"

"We've found them now", Mace calmed her, placing a fatherly hand on her shoulder.

Farah stormed out of the ship as soon as he put it down, throwing herself over Sandra. Her Master smiled, even though she fell back on Obi-Wan.

"Master Tornyk!" she called. "I'm so sorry, this is all my fault."

"Hey, why should you blame yourself for this?" Sandra asked. "I doubt you're the cause of it all."

"If I just had tried to look after you sooner…"

She hesitated as she noticed the dead pilot in the first streaks of dawn.

"We might have been able to save that pilot."

"At least you saved four out of five", Sandra said, giving her Padawan a sad smile. Farah smiled back and helped Sandra stand. She swayed and Obi-Wan was immediately at her side.

"I better carry you, you're still weak", he said, lifting her up. Farah wrinkled her forehead when she noticed the pleasure they both felt in being close.

"When did…" she began, but her Master gave her a sharp look and nodded almost non-seen towards the ship. Mace had just come out of the door, Farah noticed, and she gave Sandra an angry look in return, along with a look that said 'we have to talk'.

"I'm glad we found you", Mace said and looked at both Sandra and Obi-Wan. "I need your help with the pilots, Master Kenobi. Iraham can look after Master Tornyk."

Obi-Wan carefully put Sandra down next to the ship and gave her a quick smile, before walking away after Mace. Farah sat down next to her Master and gave her a sharp look.

"Master, that is treachery!"

"Well, I hadn't actually planned to…"

She hesitated and grinned towards her Padawan.

"And I also think that I'm not the only one who's broken a rule during these days."

Farah crossed her arms over her chest.

"Master, I did not plan to… oh!"

She suddenly realised what she'd been saying and smiled towards her Master, hugging her.

"I'm sorry, Master", she said. "It's wrong of me to yell at you while you're sick."

Sandra chuckled and hugged her back.

"We'll have to talk about this when we get back to the Temple", she said and looked at Obi-Wan, carrying one of the pilots. "And I guess _they_ need to be there as well."

Farah panicked.

"What?! Master, no! They can not…"

Sandra raised a hand to calm her.

"I know what is needed, trust me."

Farah looked sad and leaned in closer, whispering in her Master's ear.

"So I won't be a Jedi then? All of these years will be wasted?"

She took a few deep breaths, before she rose and left her Master on the ground. Sandra shook her head and lay back down. Her Padawan would understand, in time.

"Master Kenobi! You need to help me with Master Tornyk", Farah said. Obi-Wan nodded and walked back to the ground.

"I'll take her alone, Delmerians are extremely light", he smiled and lifted Sandra once again. Farah lingered behind, staring into the nothingness. Mace suddenly came up by her side.

"Iraham, you have to help the pilots", he said. "You're the only one among us who have knowledge about healing."

Farah was snatched back to reality and gave a sharp nod.

"I'll check them right away", she said, hurrying back up to the ship. Mace was standing alone on the ground and shook his head while he walked back into the ship, closing the door behind him.

"So alike, and so unlike eachother."

Obi-Wan had already seated himself in the cockpit.

"I'll take the controls, Master", he said. Mace was about to protest, as he worried about Obi-Wan's health, but instead he nodded and walked away to the ship's small meditation-room. Just as he walked away, Farah slid into the cockpit. Her hood was pulled up and she looked straight into the wall as she spoke.

"I've stabilised the pilots, Master Kenobi", she said harshly. Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow in surprise, and then nodded.

"Thanks for telling me", he said before he lifted the ship off the ground. Farah made a slight bow before she walked back to the small room where her Master was resting.

"Master, what made you so weak?" she asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "What happened?"

Sandra winced her eyes as a sign of irritation.

"I hope you learn from my mistakes, my Padawan", she said and gave a short smile. "We met a man down on the planet, who first hated us and then seemed to be helping us. As he was helping us, he pointed out a plant that he said was eatable. It wasn't."

Farah nodded bitterly.

"Some people have a heart of stone."

"He hadn't", Sandra corrected. "He had been hurt psychically by Jedis before."

She sighed and looked up in the roof of the ship.

"What one man does can only several make undone", she muttered. Farah nodded, before she grew solemn.

"Master, when are you going to… talk about… the subject?"

Sandra noticed how worried Farah was.

"When we're back in the Temple", she said and put a hand on her Padawan's shoulder. "Don't worry, you'll be a Jedi."

Farah sighed.

"It's not just that", she said. "What if they separate us? Forbid us to see each other? I won't be able to handle that."

Sandra smiled and gave Farah a wink.

"I doubt the Council has to find out", she said. "We will handle this."

Farah lay down on her Master's shoulder.

"I hope so."

"You have my word", Sandra whispered.


	11. Scene 11: Home Again

"Here we are then", Obi-Wan said, coming into the room. "I've been saying hello to Anakin already; he's out on the platform."

Farah smiled and watched Obi-Wan once again lifting her Master.

"Master, when's the meeting?" she asked. Sandra winked again.

"I'll tell you", she said. "Go on, I see you want to go."

Farah smiles and runs away outside she finds Anakin, smiling towards her.

"Finally! Where've you been?" he asked and gave her a quick hug.

"We've been rescuing Master Tornyk and Master Kenobi from a desert planet", Farah answered, growing solemn. "Ani, there's something we need to talk about. Can we take a walk?"

Anakin looked confused, but nodded.

"Sure, we can go to the meditation-rooms. Most beautiful place in the Temple."

His grin made Farah smile as she began to walk.

"I've talked with Master Tornyk", she began when they'd come a bit away from the entering.

"Oh", Anakin said, surprised.

"She's going to tell Master Kenobi about our relationship", she continued. Anakin's face grew bitter and he turned his gaze forward.

"Does she know everything?" he asked.

"Everything?"

"About us, I mean", Anakin filled in. "How long we've been in love, though we've hidden it behind out own shells."

Farah shook her head.

"No, not everything", she answered. "We'll be meeting with her and Master Kenobi soon, and you'll get the surprise of a lifetime. Everything will be alright"

She gave him a light squeeze on his shoulder and he nodded slightly.

"I hope so", he said. She placed her head on his chest.

"I promise", she whispered. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

"You're crushing my ribs", she giggled. He laughed, holding her even harder.

"I'm not!" he said. She looked up at him, smiling.

"Haven't you got anything else?" she asked, irritatingly raising an eyebrow at him. He laughed again and threw her up in the air.

"I've barely started", he said as he caught her again. She smiled as he placed her down on her own feet again.

"I guess I give up", she said. Anakin smiled as he scanned the surroundings for others, then he pressed his lips towards hers. Hungrily she responded.

"You mean the most to me", she whispered as they parted. He smiled briefly.

"Come on, we better get back."


	12. Scene 12: The Meeting

Sandra Tornyk, a Jedi Knight since a long time back, stood for a moment alone in her room

Sandra Tornyk, a Jedi Knight since a long time back, stood for a moment alone in her room. At least, she felt alone, as the other three were silent, waiting for her to make a move.

"I guess that only I and my Padawan knows the real reason why we're here", she said after a while. Farah looked down.

"Well, yes, I and Master Tornyk decided that there's something that you two also need to know", she said slowly, giving her Master a glance. "Master, would you…?"

Sandra gave her a solemn nod.

"I'll handle this", she said as she rose. "During the last few days, our past as come to live with us again…"

She carefully put her hand in Obi-Wan's, seeing Farah doing the same with Anakin.

"And at least I have come to realize that I can not run from it anymore", she continued. Obi-Wan looked at their linked hands, then at Sandra and then at the couple opposite them. Anakin looked just as surprised.

"Master? You and… Master Tornyk…?"

Obi-Wan gave a short laugh.

"I see that I'm not the only one who's missed these things."

"Master, I hope that… this stays between us, right?" Anakin said, directing his words towards Sandra. "Or should we take this to the Council… perhaps they'll let us be together?"

Sandra slowly shook her head.

"The Council wouldn't accept this even if we pleaded to them", she said, letting go of Obi-Wan's hand. "They keep the past in their minds and they would never allow this, thanks to that."

Farah gave her Master a worried look.

"Then what are we going to do, Master? We can't keep it a secret for eternity."

Sandra placed herself at the window, her back turned on them.

"No, we can not", she said. The others waited for her to continue, but she just kept silent. She knew that they wouldn't completely understand what she would say next.

"I'm afraid, there's only one thing that we can do", she said as she turned. She saw Farah giving Anakin a frightened look, Obi-Wan looked stern.

"And that is…?" Farah asked.

"To split up", Sandra said, holding her breath for a moment. Then the crash came.

"What?" Obi-Wan called out.

"But, we can't!" Anakin said at the same time. Farah stared at her Master, before she rushed towards the door. Sandra used the Force to keep it close and walked over to Farah.

"I know that none of you understand this, yet", she said, focusing her gaze on her Padawan. "That's why I beg you to listen."

"What's to explain?" Farah called out. "All of these ancient Jedi rules…"

Sandra gave her Padawan a blow in her face.

"Listen!" she bellowed. Farah looked surprised for a moment, before she pushed her Master aside and walked out through the door. Sandra rushed after, grabbing her Padawan and dragging her back, ignoring the surprised stares from other Jedis.

"Farah, listen!" she said, grabbing her Padawan's shoulders. "I'm just as heartbroken as you are, but this is the only way! You know as well as I do that if we all stay together, our feelings won't go away. They'll only grow stronger and stronger and eventually the Council will sense them, sending all four of us away. There will be no more Order, no more of what we've been all our lives."

"All of our dreams will shatter if we part as well", Farah said. "I never thought you would treat me like this, Master…"

Before Sandra could answer, Anakin stepped in between them.

"I'll get her out", he said. "She needs to think over all this."

Sandra nodded, but stopped the couple once again before they passed out through the door.

"Farah, you shall meet with the Council in two hours", she said. Farah looked surprised.

"What do you mean?"

"Tonight, you'll become a Jedi Knight, my dear friend", Sandra said with a faint smile. Farah looked even more surprised, but then turned and walked out of the room together with Anakin. Sandra watched them leave.

"So this is the end then?" Obi-Wan said behind her back. As she turned, she saw him standing at the window, his back turned on her.

"I guess I should be happy that our love hadn't got the chance to grow", he continued. "That we finally break it all before it's too late."

"Obi-Wan", Sandra said, placing her hand on his arm. "I beg you, please listen to me. Of all people, I need you to understand, a bit at least."

Obi-Wan saw how tears filled her eyes and he held her close.

"I'm listening", he whispered. She placed her head on his chest, wrapping her arms around him.

"I love you", she whispered as tears began to fall. "I always have. I swear, I will never love anyone else in my entire life. You're the only one."

He gave her a faint smile.

"I love you two", he whispered. "I have since the moment I first met you, all those years ago."

He kissed her, carefully deepening the kiss as she responded. When she broke it, he still wanted to taste her more.

"My love for you is the reason why I have to leave you", she said, giving him a smile. "I guess I've finally understood those damn old rules. When you love someone, it's harder to see through the problems and make the right decision."

"I guess", Obi-Wan said, looking her in the eyes.

"I guess that only I can understand my own thoughts in this matter, and I find it hard to make words out of them", Sandra said, looking down. "But I'm leaving, tomorrow. I'll work as some kind of Jedi Ambassador on a planet outside the Republic."

Obi-Wan looked surprised, then he looked away.

"I guess that means we only have this day", he said. "Let us spend it together, our final day."

She gave him a smile.

"I wish nothing else."


	13. Scene 13: Thoughts

"So what do you think your Master means?"

Farah looked at Anakin. They were sitting alone in one of the Meditation-Rooms, the only place where they could be really alone and undisturbed.

"I think she means this is the only way", she answered, looking away. Anakin shook his head, his eyes seemed darker as he thought about it all.

"She said that, yes, but there must be something behind it", he said.

"So you're suggesting she has a plan", Farah said. "Well, it sounds a lot like her at least."

Anakin gave a short laugh.

"No, she's definitely the type that comes up with new plans every time", he said and then grew solemn again. "Do you think that there's an idea behind the split up? Maybe there's a second part where we can be together again."

"Yes, there probably is", Farah said, looking at him again. "She knows I can't part from you, she's not completely incapable of feeling."

"Yes, I saw that today", Anakin said. "I doubt I've ever seen her yell at someone."

Farah laughed at the memory, even though it had hurt when it actually happened.

"So, what shall we do?" she asked. He rose, lending her his hand to help her up.

"Maybe we should go back", he suggested. She shook her head after a while.

"No… let's just sit her and be together."

He smiled as he sat down next to her again. She placed her head on his shoulder while they looked out over the small pond in silence.

"Ani, I'm turning into a Jedi Knight this evening", Farah said after a while. "All my dreams are coming true… but without you, I can't be happy."

"I want you to be happy for this", Anakin said, wrapping his arm around her.

"How?" she asked, looking at him. "It's impossible!"

"To loose hope is definitely not the solution of the problem", Anakin said. She nodded.

"No, you're right. I trust my Master… she does not intend to split us up, not really. It's just a charade."

"You're probably right", Anakin said, giving her a hug. She hugged him back, but then she rose.

"I need to prepare for the meeting tonight", she said. He stood up in front of her.

"I'll wait for you", he said, giving her a 'good luck'-kiss. She responded to him, enjoying the taste of him, before she walked away from the meditation-room. He looked after her until she was out of sight, then he sat down again.


	14. Scene 14: Ritual and News

It was quite scary to see all members of the Council stare at her

It was quite scary to see all members of the Council stare at her. And this time, she was alone, without her Master by her side. Soon, she would no longer be her Master. She looked eyes with Mace Windu, the one that would perform the ritual.

"Good evening, Master Windu", she said, bowing in his direction. "Good evening, Council. I am honoured to have been chosen for this ceremony."

"I know", Mace said. "During the last days, you've proven yourself worthy."

She bowed towards him as he rose and walked towards her.

"On your knees, Farah Iraham", he commanded. She did as he said. He was standing in front of her, the back of his cloak making it impossible for her to see the others.

"This is a day we'll all remember", Mace said, looking at the others. "This is the day when one Padawan will turn into a Jedi Knight. Today…"

He held up an old, shimmering knife. She looked at it with wonder.

"Is a day we'll all remember", Mace continued and turned towards her. His free hand grabbed a part of her hair.

"Are you ready to leave the childhood", he said in a low voice.

"Yes."

He lifted the knife once again and cut of the hair he held in his other hand. If she'd been a boy, he would've cut off her braid, but as a girl she hadn't got such a braid. When he stepped back, she slowly rose.

"Thank you", she said, bowing to each of the members. "You will not regret this."

"Hope we won't, I do", Yoda said. She bowed one last time and then left the chamber.

Anakin came rushing out from the room when he felt her presence.

"How did it go?" he asked. She smiled and threw her arms around him.

"I'm a Knight", she whispered. He laughed and spun around with her. None of them noticed when she came, but suddenly Sandra stood in the door. She gave them a faint smile.

"I hope I'm not interrupting", she said. Anakin smiled at her.

"No, of course not", he said. "Was it something you wanted, Master?"

"Actually, I have two news…" she said after a low sigh. Farah felt a lump in her throat.

"Master, it doesn't sound like they are good news…"

"No, they aren't", Sandra answered. "Actually, I do not know which one of them that you will find as the worst one."

"Then begin with the one that you _think_ is the worst one", Farah said and gave Anakin a worried look. Sandra nodded.

"I understood that you wouldn't accept my plan of separation", she began, "so I decided to let you wait. After a while, I reckoned you would understand it all and make your own choice."

She looked at Farah.

"But as a Jedi Knight, you're often not allowed to make your own choices."

Farah grabbed her old Master's arm.

"What is it?"

"The Council asked me to tell you your first mission", Sandra answered. "There's a human colony outside the Republic that has asked for help. The Senate wanted to send a Jedi, and the Council chose you."

"Well, that's not too bad, is it?" Farah asked. "I mean, I am going back her after that, right?"

"It's not that simple", Sandra said, running her fingers through her hair. "Honestly, I do not understand the Council this time. To help a colony, outside the Republic, Farah… it will mean that you'll be almost isolated for years."

"Isolated?" Farah gasped. "For years? But… my friends… Anakin… you… my home?"

"As I said, I do not understand them", Sandra said, lowering her gaze to the floor.

"Master, they must've found out", Farah said. "They're trying to split us up. Oh, please, don't let them…"

"No", Sandra interrupted. "Mace was completely honest with me. He told me that the colony needed someone that could use healing and obviously you're the only one available. All others seem to be busy."

Anakin looked at Sandra in horror.

"But… does she have to go alone?" he asked.

"No", Sandra answered. "She has to choose a Padawan among the younglings before tomorrow night… I'm sorry, Ani."

Farah walked over to one of the windows.

"When do I leave?" she asked.

"In the morning in two days", Sandra answered. Farah nodded.

"I need to be alone for a while", she said and walked out of the room. Sandra looked at Anakin, shook her head and then walked away.


	15. Scene 15: Comfort

Sandra walked into her room and carefully closed the door behind her

Sandra walked into her room and carefully closed the door behind her. She had almost expected Obi-Wan to be here still, but he was probably somewhere else so that they wouldn't be seen together too much. She sat down on the bed and sighed. This was horrible. She heard a careful knock on the door and looked up.

"Come in", she said. He came inside, the handsome Jedi she'd always loved. For a brief moment she allowed one thought to slip away, that he was the most handsome Jedi in the entire Galaxy, but she hoped he hadn't sensed that. At least, he made no signs to have done that.

"Did you tell them?" he asked. She nodded.

"At least the first one of the news", she answered. "I never made it to the second one."

She kicked off her boots and pulled up her knees under her chin.

"Maybe it's for the best."

He sat down beside her and put his arm around her.

"Maybe", he said. "But I think they should know. At least Farah, she's very attached to you."

She placed her head on his shoulder.

"That's true", she said, but she didn't want to leave him. Not yet. This was their last day together.

"When will you tell her?" he asked. "She should probably find out pretty soon, so that she doesn't get a second shock when the first one's emerged."

She nodded and gave him a smile.

"Why are you always right?" she asked. He laughed and pulled his fingers through his thick hair.

"Maybe because of that I am the most handsome Jedi in the entire Galaxy", he said. She blushed, but gave him a kiss. He gladly responded, but as they broke it he grew solemn again.

"How long will you stay there?" he asked. She looked away.

"I don't know", she answered. "Until I'm needed here again, I guess."

"Then I hope it won't be too long."

He rose and picked her up, just as he'd done when she was sick. It seemed like he enjoyed it.

"Go now, tell her", he said. "And stay with her, she needs your support, even though she might not tell you."

Sandra nodded and gave him another kiss. He smiled when she walked out through the door.

"But don't be too long, I need you too, remember", he said. She laughed and closed the door behind her.


	16. Scene 16: Truth

Farah was in the small room that was called the Garden, mostly because of that it looked more like a Naboo garden than a room. There was also a small pond that she now looked into, before sitting down next to the water.

Sandra was watching her from a balcony above and hurried down the stairs. She still wasn't sure about this, maybe Farah would think that she failed her by leaving so soon. When she approached Farah from behind, she noticed that her old Padawan was looking at something in her hand.

"What's that?" she asked. Farah gave her a quick smile.

"Just a necklace", she answered. "Anakin gave it to me years ago… it reminds me of a time when there were no problems."

Sandra smiled slightly.

"It must've been very long ago", she said. Farah nodded, then they were both silent for a while.

"May I sit down?" Sandra asked after a while. Farah smiled.

"Of course, Mast…"

She hesitated, looking away for a moment.

"I'm sorry, I'm so used to call you Master", she said. "It feels safe."

"I guess I can't say 'I know what you mean', since I still have to call my old Master Master", Sandra said as she sat down. Farah smiled again.

"Yeah…", she said, looking out over the pond. "It feels like… now that I'm a Knight, I have to go it all alone."

"I felt like that before I made you my Padawan", Sandra said. She felt Farah looking at her, but she refused to meet her old Padawans gaze.

"That is probably the reason that the Council want you to choose a Padawan before tomorrow night", she continued. "It will make you feel easier during your mission."

"Do you think it's possible that I can choose Anakin?" Farah asked, giving her old Master a smile. "By the way, what are you going to do now? Aren't you going to find another Padawan?"

"You forget one thing, my friend", Sandra said, raising her hand to stop the flood of questions. "Anakin already has a Master, he can't change that. You have to pick one of the Younglings that Master Yoda is training."

"Yes, you're right", Farah said, looking out over the pond. "But you didn't answer my other question."

Sandra sighed and picked up a grass.

"I'm afraid, that I'm going to disappear."

Farah rose, startled.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Sandra looked up at her.

"I'm going to become an Ambassador of the Republic on a planet far away from here", she answered.

"But… are you just going to leave everyone?" Farah asked, tears filling her eyes. "How long will you stay?"

Sandra paused before she answered those questions.

"I'm doing it for Obi-Wan", she said as she threw away the straw. "He's always been more devoted to the Order than I am and if I go away from here, still as a Jedi, it might prevent him from being executed… and I guess, I'll be gone for about ten years."

Farah sat down next to her again and gave her a hug.

"When will you leave?" she asked silently.

"Tomorrow morning", Sandra answered. She saw how her old Padawan got tears in her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" she asked. Sandra shuddered a bit.

"I guess I didn't want to tell you another bad thing", she answered. Farah nodded, still not sure about what to say. Only a few days ago everything had been perfectly normal, and now they were both suddenly leaving the Temple. Sandra suddenly sighed and rose.

"Come on, let's go", she said, giving Farah a hand to help her rise.

"Where?"

"Well, I guess it would be interesting for you to see the Younglings", Sandra said with a faint smile. "The more times you see them before you have to choose, the easier it will be. Trust me."

Farah nodded and grabbed her old Master's hand, before they both walked away through the corridors of the Temple.


	17. Scene 17: One Night

"So everything went fine then?" Obi-Wan said, stroking Sandra's back.

"Yes, I think so", she said and leaned back against him. "Farah seemed to be a bit happier once she'd visited the Younglings. Some of the older ones really caught her attention."

Obi-Wan nodded, resting his cheek on her head.

"When did you know she was ready?" he asked in a low voice.

"I just knew", Sandra answered. She looked up in her old friend's eyes and smiled.

"Don't worry, you'll know when Anakin is ready as well."

He smiled back and kissed the top of her head. Then they once again sat in silence.

"Did you find someone you liked?" Anakin asked. He was sitting with Farah in his and Obi-Wan's quarters, now and then placing soft kisses on her neck.

"Some of them were quite interesting", Farah answered and held back a groan as Anakin's kisses trailed further and further down. He smiled towards her soft skin.

"Do you think that we'll find your Master doing this to my old Master as well?" she whispered. Anakin chuckled.

"Maybe, since she's leaving tomorrow."

He stopped the kissing when he realised that he might have reminded Farah of something painful. She gave him a reassuring smile.

"That's why I want you here", she said. "I need to have something else on my mind."

"You're sure?" Anakin asked, trying to hold back the heat that now flowed through his body.

"Completely sure", Farah whispered and gave him a kiss. As he carefully laid her down on his bed, he looked up at her with a teasing smile.

"Is that the only reason? That you don't want to think about Master Tornyk leaving?"

Farah laughed.

"No, I also want you", she whispered, rising on her elbows and kissing him, pulling him down over her.

"You're sure about this?"

Obi-Wan looked at her with a worried look, though she could see the desire hidden behind it in his beautiful eyes.

"Obi-Wan, my love, for once in our lives", she whispered in return. As he'd already pulled off his tunic, she started to place kisses on his neck, moving down towards his chest. He gasped when she gave his nipple a bite.

"Oh, you little…" he hissed, grabbing her and placing her beneath him in her bed. His kiss was heated with passion and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling her fingers through his thick hair. He then tore off her tunic and bra, starting to place kisses over her now bare stomach and chest. Her back arched, for every kiss placed on her skin made her love for him grow.

"Oh blast, how I love you", Anakin whispered when they lay side by side in his bed. Farah smiled at him, carefully stroking his face.

"Not as much as I love you", she whispered, giving him a kiss. He smiled, wrapping his arms around her.

"Will you come tomorrow again?" he said in a low voice.

"We'll see", Farah said, her hair tickling on his bare chest. "Maybe I'll have to stay with my Padawan."

"Yeah, I guess", Anakin said. "But if you have the time?"

"Then you'll have a guest tomorrow night as well."


	18. Scene 18: Message

"Mother!"

Sandra sighed, rising from her desk and pushing a strand of her hair out of her face as she walked out into the kitchen.

"What's wrong, Obi-Wan?" she asked, but hesitated when she saw the unfamiliar man in the door, next to her own son.

"I'm sorry to show up like this, without telling", he said.

"No, no, it's alright", Sandra said. Why did he look so familiar? She'd never met him before, she was sure about that.

Obi-Wan, her son that soon would turn thirty one, looked at the newcomer with great curiosity.

"You must be Master Tornyk", the stranger said after some moments of silence. She blinked in surprise.

"Yes, but how did you know?"

"You were mentioned in one of the holocrons", the man explained. "Master Kenobi was the one talking about your leave, before the Clone Wars."

"Master Kenobi?" Obi-Wan said in surprise. "Mother, isn't that…"

"It is, Obi-Wan, it is", Sandra sighed. The man looked surprised at hearing the older man's first name.

"You must be one of the new Jedis then", Sandra said, pouring some drink in three glasses that she then carried out onto the balcony.

"I am, yes", the man said. "It was Obi-Wan Kenobi who introduced me to the Force, almost eight years ago."

"Is he still alive?" Sandra asked. The man shook his head.

"I'm afraid he died shortly after that, killed by my father", he said, looking out over the green forests of Teral.

"But I've been speaking to him after that as well", he continued. Sandra looked surprised.

"You have?"

"He urged me to find you and bring you to the New Republic", the man continued. "It was essential, he said, that you returned."

"But how is it possible that you've spoken to him if he's dead?" Sandra asked and frowned. "I've never heard of one being able to return from death, except for restless spirits but they can hardly talk."

"Master Kenobi joined the Force after his death", the man explained. "So did his Master, and my second Master, Yoda, and then also my father, Anakin Skywalker."

"Anakin was your father?" Sandra said, getting more and more confused about it all.

"Yes", the man answered. "I'm Luke Skywalker."

"But, are you saying that you are able to communicate with not only Obi-Wan, but also Qui-Gon Jinn, Yoda and Anakin?"

"Yes", Luke answered once again. "Well, old Obi-Wan Kenobi is the one who's shown up the most. I think he wants to make sure that nothing goes wrong again."

"I was told by a man fleeing from the Republic that the Jedi's had turned against it", Sandra said in a low voice. "Is that what you mean with _going wrong_?"

"No", Luke said and shook his head. "The Jedi never abandoned the Republic. They were all deceived by a Sith Lord, who ruled the Senate for quite some time."

"Palpatine", Sandra said in surprise. "He's the Sith Lord we'd been looking for?"

Luke nodded, taking a sip of the blue liquid.

"Who was your mother?" Obi-Wan suddenly asked. He'd been silent for quite some time, just waiting to ask the question that he knew also his mother wanted the answer to.

"She was a Senator", Luke answered. "I do not know her name, as I never saw her. She died in childbirth when I and my sister Leia were born."

Obi-Wan leaned back and gave his mother a long look. She understood it completely.

"We will accompany you to the New Republic, young Skywalker", she said. "But I can not say for how long we'll be staying."


	19. Scene 19: Epilogue

Sandra stepped off the ship directly after Luke, looking around. It was nothing but a small camp on Yavin IV, but it was visible that people were working everywhere.

"I hope to form a new Jedi Academy soon", Luke explained. "Right now, there aren't too many of us."

"Luke!"

A woman who looked a lot like their new friend came rushing towards them, giving the Jedi a hug.

"Why haven't you contacted us? I've been so worried! You should at…"

She hesitated when she noticed Sandra standing behind Luke, along with Obi-Wan.

"You must be Leia, Luke's sister", Sandra said. Leia just stared at the clothes Sandra was wearing. Since she hadn't aged a bit after her leave over thirty years ago, she now wore her traditional Jedi clothes.

"Are you a Jedi?" Leia whispered.

"I am Sandra Tornyk, former Jedi Knight", Sandra introduced herself. "Your brother came to look after me and my son when old Master Kenobi told him that it was essential that I came here."

"It is possible, Leia, that Master Tornyk is the only Jedi from the Old Republic still alive", Luke explained to his sister.

"You haven't heard from Master Iraham, then?" Sandra said, turning to Luke. "She was not in the Republic during the purge either."

Luke looked uncertain about what to say, but then gave Leia a short look. She nodded and walked away back to the camp.

"I guess you would like to see this", he said, leading Sandra and her son into the forest.

He didn't stop until they entered a clearing. There was a pillar of stones in the middle of it and Sandra swallowed when she saw it.

"She came back three years ago", Luke explained when she walked closer. "On the way she was severely injured and she died shortly after her arrival."

Sandra stroke the stones with her right hand. It was hard to believe that her old friend and Padawan lay beneath them.

"Her son, Ceron, stayed here with us", Luke continued. "If you wish to meet him…"

"Right now, I feel that I want to try and understand everything completely", Sandra said. Obi-Wan gave Luke a nod and they both started to walk back through the forest. Sandra sat down next to the grave.

"So you had a son?" she said, smiling. "A son made of love, I believe. Someone that you adored, just like I adore my son."

"Sandra?"

She looked up. The clearing was empty, except for herself. She ignited her lightsaber when the voice was heard again.

"Who are you?" she asked. Then someone spun her around, placing a passionate kiss on her lips. A single tear fell from her eyes when she remembered the last time someone had kissed her like that and she turned off her lightsaber.

"Obi-Wan?" she whispered when he released her. She didn't dare to open her eyes in case the magic would then go away.

"Yes", the voice whispered. "I'm here."

She slowly opened her eyes, looking up at him. His body was glowing in blue and the shape was shifting from the old man he'd been when he was killed and the man that she'd left in the Temple all those years ago.

"It is you", she whispered. He nodded, tears filling his spirit eyes as he looked at her.

"How I've longed to see you", he said, holding her face in his hands. "And now you're here, you're alive and safe."

"Luke found both me and our son", she told him, carefully touching his cold cheek. He grinned at her.

"We've got a son? Oh, that's wonderful!"

He pulled her in for a hug that she immediately returned, not wanting to let him go.

"I will teach you how to join us", he said when he released her. "When you want to come, we'll be together again."

"I have to stay here for a while", Sandra said, looking at Farah's grave. "Now that I'm the only one alive."

"Oh, that reminds me", Obi-Wan said, smiling at her. "You should meet the others."

He lead her deeper into the forest, until they reached a rock-formation. And on the rocks stood several other blue shadows. Farah's shape gave up a happy call and jumped down, giving her old Master a hug. Anakin came just behind her, his now long hair flying in an invisible wind. Yoda sat still on his rock, eying the reunion of the four friends. Behind him stood Obi-Wan's old Master Qui-Gon Jinn, who'd died shortly after he'd found Anakin on Tatooine.

"You're here, you're finally here!" Farah called out, hugging her Master once again.

"Hey Farah, give her some space", Anakin said, grinning as he pulled the love of his life away. Sandra looked at them all with tears in her eyes.

"Oh, I just can't believe I see you all again!" she said, giving Anakin a hug as well. "It's been so long."

"Sorry to say it, but I believe that's because of me", Anakin said, his pale cheeks seemed to blush a bit.

"Yes, so I was told, but you were also the one who saved everything in the end", Sandra said, releasing him. Then Obi-Wan walked beside her towards the two old Masters. Qui-Gon smiled at her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you again, young Sandra", he said. Yoda nodded and seemed to smile as well.

"Good to see you alive, it is", he said. "An old Jedi, needed is."

"I will do my best not to disappoint you in that", Sandra told him.

"I would be surprised if you did, young one", Qui-Gon said, stepping down. "You haven't done it so far."

She smiled at him. It felt good to talk to the long lost Master again, he'd always been very understanding about everything.

"Train you, Obi-Wan will", Yoda said. "Train the new ones, you must."

"I will, Master. Believe me, I will."

_Sandra Tornyk stayed with Luke Skywalker's new Academy for eleven years. During that time, both her son and Farah's son became skilled Jedis, just like their parents had been. Eleven years after her arrival, she announced that she now had done as much as she could and it was now time for the new Jedis to continue the story. Master Tornyk, at that time seventy-three years old but still young in the way she looked, then left and walked into the woods. Her body was never found, but only days after her disappearing Farah's old apprentice, Uinen Dala, who'd accompanied her and Ceron to Yavin IV, told everyone that the clearing with her old Master's grave now had two graves. But no one ever found out how the second grave had come up._


End file.
